Talk:Elements of Harmony/Gallery/@comment-92.14.222.239-20120602161843/@comment-10483109-20140105174739
Chaos emeralds are wielded by one person and seemingly represents the elements, wind, earth fire, what have you The Elements of Harmony represent values like Laughter and Loyalty, and are wielded by two people (in the case of the royal sisters) and six people (in the case of the Mane Six.) Please note that in the first Sonic game, there were only six Chaos Emeralds, and as someone pointed out, Love has been added to the Elements. If the Elements are to Celestia, then the Chaos Emeralds are to Discord. They are complete opposites. The Chaos Emeralds are wielded by one, which means no harmony. The Elements are wielded by many. Discord had no friends until he met Fluttershy, so of course, if one where to draw parallels to him and the Emeralds, he would create a set of artifacts that can be activated and used by one lone person. The Elements are different because they are values and you must have these values in order to wield at least one of the Elements. With the Chaos Emeralds, it seems the wielder is the one controlling the natural elements, meaning they cannot per say represent the wind and stuff, but they can control them. And doesn't Discord have control over everything by using his powers to distort reality? But the ponies must give a combined effort to save the day, meaning not one pony can defeat evil. Not even Spike the dragon snatched the Crystal Heart solo, he had help from Twilight. Which is why Celestia couldn't defeat Chrysalis, because she was doing it by herself, while Chrysalis had the powers of two ponies (Cadence and Shinning Armor's love, namely) helping her. Celestia banished Luna solo because she could do nothing else, which meant the banishment wasn't permanent. She couldn't bring Luna back to herself, so the Elements of Harmony weren't being used to their full potential because they weren't being used by one other pony. (The Crystal Empire was banished for a thousand years because, well, the empire had to come back sometimes. And it wasn't just Cadence using the Crystal Heart to defeat Sombra, it was every Crystal Pony in existence.) And think about it, the world of Equestria is relatively ordinary, although magical. It's basically just like Earth, but with ponies. Note that the colorful animals are present. In Mobius, the world has roads that bend in strange ways, and animals with powers, like how the ponies have magic. Equestria and Mobius are different in only one aspect, Mobius relies on chaos to survive (Chaos Emeralds) and Equestria harmony. Notice the Elements are always used for good, while the Chaos Emeralds sway with the aliment of the user, they can be used for evil or for good. Sonic is mostly compared to Rainbow Dash, of course Amy is Pinkie (cute, but psycho and tends to follow Dash around) Rogue is Rarity (Talent is finding gems. And is one of the only ponies who comes close to 'seducing' in the show) Knuckles is Applejack (Brash, honest, strong, determined) Cream is Fluttershy (Kind, flies with ears, kind to her 'animal', Cheese.) Sally Acorn is Twilight (Princess, intelligent, the leader) Scootaloo is Tails (Looks up to Rainbow Dash, has shown a talent for tinkering, just look at the episode with Babs Seed, younger than Dash) exc., exc. The worlds are so similar and the only thing separating them is the Chaos Emeralds and the Elements of Harmony In this aspect, the worlds are complete parallels but also opposites Note that humans initially existed in MLP, while in Sonic they appeared later (sans Eggman, though it's debatable whether or not he's actually human. "Snively, what color is my heart?") There are the overworlders (or underworlders? Idfk, they came from the Sonic comics. Like Nightmare Rarity or something) to consider, since they are decidedly not human. Just like a zebra isn't a pony, a dragon isn't a pony, exc. exc.